


Learning How to Dance

by Bellimoon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ballet, Dancing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellimoon/pseuds/Bellimoon
Summary: Yuri Katsuki and his first dance lesson.Written for the YOI amino's fanpaper, the Weekly Skate (Edition 2)





	Learning How to Dance

Minako had always been a presence in Yuuri’s life for as long as he could remember. The dancer was his mother’s closest friend growing up, and she steadily remained so. Being a regular at the hot springs, Minako often stayed there long hours to talk with the Katsuki family.

It was on one of these days, that Yuuri’s life changed forever.

Yuuri sat at one of the tables in front of the television, watching whatever program happened to be running. He was even sitting on his small child legs, so that he was barely tall enough to see the screen properly.

Through the T.V. glass, a man danced and skated across a wide expanse of shining ice. His multi-colored costume caught the lights and sparkled, catching the full attention of the awe-struck child. Yuuri’s eyes followed the skater’s every movement. Each breath-taking jump elicited a surprised gasp, causing the boy to inch closer and closer to the television.

“Not so close,” his mother warned, “you’ll be needing glasses one day if you continue like that.” Yuuri obediently, however hesitantly, backed away from the glowing screen.

“Look at Yuuri,” Minako cooed, a half-empty bottle of alcohol clutched in her hand. “He loves it! If only Mari had the same passion for dancing,” she added, casting a pointed look towards the girl lounging in the corner. Mari lifted her gaze from the gaming device in her hands to stick her tongue out at the older woman. She had quit classes after only a week’s worth of beginner ballet.

Minako also stuck out her tongue in return and turned back to her friend. “Say, why don’t we have Yuuri try a class? Maybe he’ll take interest in it.”

Mrs. Katsuki cocked her head. “Isn’t he a little young to start?”

Minako waved a hand dismissively, taking a sip from her drink. “Nah, he’s at a good-enough age. It’s always best to get ’em while they’re young, after all. Their bodies will adapt better.”

“That is true…” Yuuri turned towards his mother as she called his name. “How would you like the thought of  learning how to dance?”

“Like Mari?” Yuuri didn’t know anything about ballet, besides that it was “dumb and hard”—at least, according to his sister’s frequent complaints. “I don’t know…”

Minako shook her head. “It’ll be easy, kid.” She pointed the tip of her bottle to the television, which was now running the next skater’s routine. “It won’t be hard like figure skating, but one day you might be good enough to be on T.V., just like him.”

Yuuri turned back to the screen, lips parted in excitement. “Really?”

“Sure, if you practice much longer than Mari did.” Another teasing jab at the girl, who only continued to ignore the dancer.

The boy whipped his head towards his mother, eyes shining in anticipation. “Please, Mommy? Can I do it? I want to dance, too!”

“Of course. Whenever Minako’s ready to start teaching you, that is.”

Minako smiled at Yuuri, who buzzed with newfound energy. “You can come to my afternoon session tomorrow. There are a few other kids; maybe you’ll make some new friends.”

Yuuri’s mood dampened at the thought of interacting with strangers, but one look at the skaters on screen had him itching to start. “Okay.”

“Great! I’m sure you’ll be a natural.” And with that, Minako knocked back the rest of her drink.

* * *

 

Yuuri held his mother’s hand nervously. They walked through the doors of Minako’s studio, the sound of feet shuffling against the floor meeting their ears.

“Stretch a little further,” said Minako’s voice from the center of the dance floor. “There you go.”

Minako turned her head, noticing the new pair. “Ah, there you are, Yuuri! Are you ready for your first lesson?” She beckoned for him to come.

Yuuri clutched at his shirt nervously. He looked up at his mother, ready to demand they return home, but she merely kissed the top of head, bid him a goodbye, and left.

Feelings of panic swelled up inside the boy. “ _ Mommy _ ,” he whimpered, unsure whether he should run after her or not.

Minako came to kneel by Yuuri and placed a comforting hand on his arm. “Come on, honey. Don’t be scared. You’ll be with me the whole time.”

Behind the woman, Yuuri could see the other students staring. His lip wobbled.

Taking his hand carefully, Minako lead him to the outskirts of the group. “I’ll show you how to stretch, okay?” 

She lead him through the basic exercises. Slowly, Yuuri began to grow more comfortable in the studio. Minako was familiar, and whenever he got something wrong, she would smile and help him to get it right.

Soon, the class came to an end. Yuuri couldn’t decide how he felt, but he knew that it hadn’t ended up as bad as he worried it would.

He was relieved to see his mother return. Bounding into her arms, he began to spew an incomprehensible summary of his afternoon.

Laughing, she looked at Minako, who smiled at the two. “I’m guessing it went well?”

“He was a little scared at first, but he did just fine.” She ruffled his dark hair affectionately. “So, what about it? Do you want to learn how to dance?”

Yuuri smiled. “Yes!”


End file.
